Zodiac Tail
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: The Guild of Fairy Tail gets a surprise visit from Mystogan. They thought they would never seen him again but when he speaks of a new world with strange magic, their interest gets peaked. Fairy Tail x Fruits Basket Crossover. Rated M for possible lemons. Warning for crack ships. Oc's in story also.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I have another new story for you guys! This is going to be a Fairy Tail and Fruits Basket crossover! I'm also writing it with a very good friend of mine! With some persuasion, I got her to do this with me haha. She wrote the first chapter so please show her some love and tell her what you think! I hope you guys enjoy this so please comment away and any questions you have, please comment! I'll answer to the best of my abilities! Enjoy!**

Nikki skipped into the guild hall, a large smile playing on her face as she waltzed up to the bar and ordered a milkshake from Mira. The young mage sipped happily from her straw as she waited for her friends to arrive. Her coffee colored skin glowed as the sunlight shown through the windows, paring nicely with her chocolate colored hair. Her tall stature and curvy body seemed to fit her organic type magic perfectly. With the ability to manipulate nature at her whim, she had much potential as a mage. Unfortunately, she was newer with magic and still had to hone her skills.

Suddenly, the guild doors burst open as Natsu and Gray walked in, already bickering, followed by a swooning Juvia and exasperated Lucy. Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance as the previously quiet guild became noisy in an instant.

"Hey Nikki," Gray approached Nikki, who looked at him questioningly, "help me settle this thing with Flame Brain here," he pointed his thumb at Natsu, who came up behind him. "I say that out of the both of us, I can drink the most in 5 minutes. He says that he can. Who do you think would be able to drink the most?"

Nikki looked between both boys as they stared at her expectedly.

"Neither. You'd both pass out trying," she states simply before turning back to her milkshake. A small smile played on her lips as she watched the ice-make mage stare at her in disbelief. Nikki had become one of his best friends after she arrived at the guild. When he had first seen her in the guild, he had instantly felt like he had seen her before, but he couldn't place where. After he had talked to her for a little while, he had discovered just why he felt that way.

~Flashback~

"Hey you're…um…Nikki right?" Gray asked as he sat down in the seat in front of the new mage.

"Yes I am. And you're…Gr…Gray! Yes I remember. You're Gray," a proud smile graced her lips as she mentally patted herself on the back for remembering his name.

"Yup. That's me. Anyways, I have a question. Where are you from? I feel like I've seen you before. Maybe on a mission or something," he squinted at her, trying to remember where he'd seen her before.

"Oh no you couldn't have seen me before. My home was destroyed long ago…by Deloria…no one else survived…" Nikki trailed off and looked sadly at her lap.

"Except me,"

~Flashback ends~

Since they had discovered that they had both come from the same village, their friendship rapidly grew to rival any other.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama would win," Juvia flings herself at Gray as he cringes. Nikki chuckled and set her now empty glass on the table when a loud boom sounded from outside. No one seemed to pay it any mind since sounds like that were a common occurrence but Nikki, being the curious women she was, stood up and headed to the doors to investigate.

One outside, she stopped in her tracks as she saw a huge crater and a cloaked man lying inside of it. The man groaned as he slowly stood up, revealing his face to her.

"J-Jellal?" she stuttered out as she saw the red tattoo covering the side of the man's face. He looked up at her curiously before crawling out of the hole in the ground.

"I go by Mystogan here. Who, may I asj, are you?" she tried to stutter out a reply through her confusion when a half-naked Gray came strutting out of the guild hall.

"What's all the no-WHAT THE HELL?" he too stopped dead in his tracks ashe saw Mystogan climb from the hole.

"Hey! Ice Princess! We weren't done yet!" yelled Natsu as he barrled out towards Gray, followed by Juvia, begging him to leave her precious Gray-sama alone. Lucy, who just wanted to see what was going on, followed also. They froze and stared as Mystogan nodded towards them.

"I've got something to show you,"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You discovered a new world when a new machine your people had created went awol and you want us to go there and check out this strange new magic you found there?" Gray asked in disbelief. Mystogan simply nodded.

"Sure why not?" Nikki said with a smile. "It's just like another mission," Natsu readily agreed.

"Hell yeah! Let's go! Come on Luce!" Lucy sighed.

"Alright why not?"

"Well if Flamebrain's going, then I'm going too!" shouted Gray, standing before the group in all his naked glory. Nikki silently handed him his discarded pants, which he immediately out back on.

"Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and tackled Gray in a hug.

"Great!" It's settled then. Let's go," Mystogan pulled out a small contraption that looked somewhat like a tablet from his cloak. He pressed a few buttons and suddently, a large vortex opened above the group, pulling them inside.

"Hey, what's up with all that damn noise?" Gajeel opened the doors to the guild just as the vortex opened up.

"What the hell-" He didn't get to finished his sentence before he too was swallowed into the vortex. With an audible pop, the vortex vanished without a trace. The only evidence of the group being there was the tablet like object lying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so the second chapter I wrote. I decided to put both chapter up at first so you guys can get a little glimpse from both worlds before they meet! I hope you enjoy so please comment and tell me what you think!**

Shadow hummed to herself, a small smile on her face. She was currently at the Sohma Estate, sorting files for Hatori Sohma while he visited his cousin Shigure. Said girl was of average height, around 5'5, with short blondish brown hair that had natural bounce to it. Her golden green eyes sparkled from the sunlight through the windows as she focused on her filing. Though Shadow wasn't the thinnest in the world, she wasn't the biggest girl either. Chubby was a perfect description.

Now those who knew the Sohmas personally, and those numbers were few, knew that the family had a curse. The family would turn into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac if they were hugged by the opposite gender. Most people's memories would have been erased if they found out about the curse, however, Shadow was a special case however, along with Tohru Honda. She got to keep her memories for two main reasons. One was the fact that she discovered it at a very young age. The second was that Hatori had decided to raise her. With some persuasion, he convinced the head of the family that their secret would be kept safe under his watchful eye.

Without Hatori's help, the young girl at the tender age of 5, most likely would have died. Shadow lost both her parents to a car accident and she didn't have any other family. Her parents were both only children and her grandparents had passed away long before she was alive. Hatori had actually stumbled upon the little shadow when she was in school with his younger cousins, Kyo and Yuki. Maybe it was because his cousins were so upset about their friends sudden life change but he decided to take her in.

Now of course with this big risk, there were conditions put in place. One was that Shadow was never to leave the estate, no matter the situation or who she was with. It was forbidden if she wanted to stay. Second was that if she exposed the families curse, even by accident, the penalty she would pay was death. She would have learnt too much over the years, especially now that she was 18, and the memory swipe was too risky in the eyes Akito.

Throughout the years, she obeyed the conditions and lived a rather pleasant life. She got along very well with most of the family and payed her dues. Hatori homeschooled her so she got her education and she learned to clean and cook around the estate as well. But since she couldn't leave, she had to find ways to keep busy and entertain herself. Strangely, she found pleasure in doing daily chores. Filing for Hatori, cleaning the house, keeping the yard trimmed; simple things like that helped pass the time for her.

Shadow had just finished one drawer of filing when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and smiled at who she saw.

"Hey Hatori. How was visiting Shigure?" she asked the doctor, beaming at him. The dark haired man stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"Alright I guess," he replied.

"What did you guys talk about?"

Hatori smiled faintly. "Ask him yourself," he said just before someone popped out from behind the doctor. Another dark haired appeared, smiling happily.

"Shadow!" Shigure chimed, waving happily.

"Shigure! It's so nice to see you again!" she exclaimed, hopping over to the two older gentlemen.

"It is. Have you gotten taller yet again?" the dog zodiac teased, smiling playfully down at her. Shadow pouted and glared up at him.

"I'm 18 not 12 Shigure. I stopped growing a long time ago," she grumbled. The dark haired man chuckled and smiled, patting her head.

"Yes, yes I know. Its just so hard to believe to you have changed so much over the years,"

Shadow rolled her eyes but giggled. He was always so silly. That's when Shadow noticed the two other figured behind him.

"Kyo! Yuki! How are you guys?"

"I'm well thank you Shadow. How have you been?" the soft voice of Yuki asked, smiling with his oddly purple eyes. The orange haired Kyo just stayed quiet as he looked away. The Cat of the zodiac looked like he didn't want to be there at all. Shadow smirked at him.

"Kyo~" she sang out, her smirk widening, "Can I have a hug?" she asked innocently as she stepped closer to him. This caused him to jump back.

"Get away from me! I'm not changing because you wanna be an idiot and hug me!" he snapped, backing away more as she tried to hug him. She giggled and started to chase him around while threatening to hug him.

"Kyo! Kyo come her-gack!" she was suddenly stopped when Hatori grabbed the back of her shirt collar, stopping her.

"Hatori!" Shadow whined.

"Shadow," Hatori replied back sternly, giving her a look. Shadow pouted then stopped her antics. Kyo glared at her but sighed in relief when she stopped.

"Meanie," she mumbled to Hatori but he didn't listen. "Can you let me go please?"

"Will you behave?"

"….yes,"

"Shadow,"

"Fine I'll behave," she groaned, pouting even more.

Hatori nodded, "Good," then let her go. Kyo smirked at her and folded his arms over his chest.

"What a loser. Do you always listen to Hatori like that?" he smirked. Shadow glared then pounced at him. He quickly dodged and continued to tease her.

"Baby,"

"Shut up!"

"Little good girl,"

"Kyo, shut up!" she growled, deciding to try and throw a punch his way.

Hatori and Yuki sighed from the sidelines. They were so childish. Shigure was giggling and smiling at the cute antics. They always seemed to amuse him. It never got old for the dog of the Zodiac.

Suddenly, the sky started to grow dark. A blue light was shining and crackling in the middle of the shy. It almost looked like a sort of blue world pool in the sky. Everyone looked to the sky in confusion and fear.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow shouted as the wind started to pick up, causing the strange clouds to spin faster and the blue light to shine brighter.

"I don't know but both of you get over here now before anything happens!" Shigure shouted.

They both nodded and started to make their way to the house. They didn't reach it however. The wind picked up even more and caused a blue tornado to form. It was heading straight for Kyo and Shadow.

"Shadow! Kyo!" Hatori and Shigure shouted. Kyo acted first and threw both himself and Shadow out of the way just before the tornado landed. In a cloud of orange and blue, the tornado left just as quickly as it came. As the dust settled, Hatori, Yuki and Shigure rushed over to see what happened. What they found was a shocked Shadow, an orange cat and seven strangers.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyo shouted in his cat form, looking around wildly. Shadow just stared straight ahead at the group in front of her. What happened and how did seven people just come out of a tornado?

"Where are we?" one stranger with pink hair asked. "And who are you?" he asked, pointing to Shadow.

Shadow responded. "The better questions is who are you?"


End file.
